Ideals Can Lead to Destruction
by Draconis Occidentalis
Summary: While trying to escape from his newfound fame, Calem visits the Pokemon Village. There, he finds a strange green-haired man with a giant black dragon and Zoroark by his side. The man claims his name is N and for some reason, recognizes Calem. Why is N in Kalos and why is he so interested in Calem? Game-verse. A year after the events of Black and White. N x Calem/ NxCalem.


**A/N: So, this is my first Pokémon story. I do plan for it to be multiple chapters and even if I'm posting it here, I'm mostly just writing it for myself. You can drop a review or favorite if you want, but it's not necessary. **

**Anyway, about the story.**

**I realize the probability of N and Calem ever meeting is highly unlikely, but while playing Pokémon Y, I realized that the Pokémon Village is probably something that N would have an involvement with. Thus, this was created. **

**The story is placed about year after the events of Black and White (meaning it is also about a year before Black 2 and White 2, but directly after the events of X and Y. **

**I do hope you enjoy my insane idea of how they meet and fall in love~**

* * *

_"You know what this place is? Welcome to the Pokémon Village. This place is a secret, y'know? Most of the Pokémon here are runaways-escaped from bad people who did awful things to them. It's a shame how many heartless Trainers who can't bother to care for their Pokémon are out there. Some of those Pokémon, though... Some of 'em are just too strong and found they didn't really have a place in the outside world, so they came here."_

It had been only a few weeks since Calem had come to the large valley and had found the Ice Gym Leader, Wulfric there. Calem remembered the Gym Leader's words exactly and at the time, it had saddened the boy, but after spending time in the Village, Calem could see that the Pokémon were happy there.

As he reached the end of the Winding Woods, Calem paused and looked behind him to see his Delphox, Ember.

It wasn't unusual for Calem to let his Pokémon out and let them wander, while he traveled along a Route or Area. He couldn't be too careful, though. Despite how much he trusted his Pokémon, he couldn't help but worry that they'd wander too far one day. So, he constantly checked to make sure they were still with him.

But Ember was the most loyal and protective out of Calem's team -seeing as he was Calem's starter- and was still directly behind his trainer.

"We're almost there, Ember!" Calem said excitedly, running on ahead to where the thick trees dispersed.

Calem reached the exit of the Winding Woods and the entrance of the Pokémon Village, but suddenly paused when he saw the Village.

Something had changed, since his last visit.

The Village looked exactly the same as before; tall flowers and grass blowing in the slight breeze, the waterfall was churning the water it poured into the large river on the other side of the valley and Pokémon played with one another in the tall grass.

Yet, there was something that didn't…feel the same.

Calem turned back to see that Ember was still behind him, looking up at his trainer expectantly. Calem gave him a reassuring smile and walked into the Village.

"I think there's something…going on here. Stay close to me, ok?" Calem said to his Delphox and began walking slowly into the Village, with Ember following him.

Calem wandered through the Village and smiled at the Pokémon that slowly came up and approached him. He crouched down, petting and talking to each of them. Ember stayed near, standing guard and growling at any Pokémon that looked threatening.

After a while, the Pokémon went back to playing with each other in the grass. Calem stood back up, brushing his clothes off and saw that Ember was still next to his trainer.

"You don't always have to be so protective of me. You could go and play with the other Pokémon, you know," Calem teased, petting Ember on the head who merely let out a low growl in response.

Calem shrugged and began to walk over to the giant cliff that resided in the Pokémon Village. One his way, he almost tripped over a large root that was protruding out of the ground.

"That would've been a nasty fall. Good thing I was looking. Now, where was I…" he muttered, when he suddenly heard Ember begin growling and barking.

"Ember, calm down-" he started to say when a loud _thud_ echoed throughout the Village and caused the ground to shake.

Calem turned around and he let out a gasp when he saw what Ember was growling at.

It was a giant black dragon, with two large extended wings and blood red eyes. It towered over Calem and Ember, glaring down at them menacingly.

_That must've been what caused the thud. _

"Holy shit!" he yelled, instinctively reaching down towards his belt where he usually kept his Poke Balls.

_Sylveon. I need my Sylveon. He could take out this dragon,_ Calem thought, but his eyes widened in shock when he felt an empty space where his other Poke Balls should've been, but only Ember's was present.

_Shit. I left the others at home because I though I'd only need Ember. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

The dragon let out a giant roar and took a step towards Calem, a low growl rising in its throat.

"Nice dragon…I'm not going to hurt you…"

Calem began to back up slowly, when he suddenly tripped over the root from earlier. He fell backwards and grimaced when his back hit the hard ground.

_I'm going to die, _were Calem's thoughts as he realized just how close the dragon was now and how large it was compared to him.

"ZEKROM, STOP!"

The new voice surprised Calem and he was even more surprised when the dragon, presumably Zekrom, did indeed stop.

"I'm terribly sorry. We didn't expect any humans to find this place. Zekrom felt threatened by your sudden presence here."

A man, who didn't look that much older than Calem, appeared from behind Zekrom and walked over to Calem, extending his hand out towards the young trainer. Ember saw this, but did not growl as Calem took the man's hand, accepting his help.

"It's ok. I was…surprised by her, too," Calem said, letting out a nervous laugh, once he had been helped back up.

Calem took a good look at the man. He was taller than Calem by a good few inches and had long green hair tied back. He had on a white dress shirt over a black turtleneck and a strange necklace around his neck. Attached to his khaki pants was an object that looked like a golden rubix cube.

_Even though I've been all across Kalos, I don't…recognize him. If I had, I would certainly remember him. I wonder where he's from and why he's here? I certainly don't recognize Zekrom, either._

"Her?" the man asked in a confused voice, interrupting Calem's thoughts.

Calem looked up at the man, who was staring down at Calem with a monotonous expression on his face.

"I just kind of…assumed she was a '"she"," Calem said, suddenly feeling self-conscious as the man stared at him.

The man continued to look down at Calem and suddenly looked towards Zekrom, who was still in the same place as before. "I see. So, you just guessed."

_He talks rather fast. Weird, _Calem thought to himself, but decided it would be rude to point that out. He decided to instead ask a question that was much more needed.

"Um, anyway. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man turned back towards Calem, glaring at him slightly and causing Calem to regret his question.

The man was silent for a moment, before turning his back towards Calem and began to stroke Zekrom's large head, causing the dragon to begin purring.

_I didn't know they did that. _Calem looked at the dragon, surprised by the sound it was making. He watched the way that the man gently stroked Zekrom and noticed that a small smile had appeared on his face.

"My name is N. I came here a week ago with Zekrom. We've been staying here since, then. But earlier today we went exploring a little and when we came back, you were here," N said in a slightly accusing tone as he turned back towards Calem.

Calem flinched under N's gaze. "Um, well…sorry about that. I didn't mean to intrude. I just thought it'd be nice to visit this place, again. Very few people know about this place and I find it rather comforting to get away from all those humans and just be able to be myself. The Pokémon don't care who I am, just as long as I'm nice to them."

"Interesting…" N said, his glare softening slightly.

"Oh, by the way. I'm Cale-" he started to introduce himself, when N interrupted him.

"Calem. You're the current Champion of Kalos. I know."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how N knows who Calem is? **

**I didn't really have anything to base Calem's personality on, so I tried to use whatever I could from the Pokémon Adventures manga so far and the dialogue of his from the game. He ended up becoming a highly self-conscious person, who while very kind, isn't exactly the smartest (he tries to be, but only when he knows he'll succeed in looking smart) and only is able to figure out very obvious things.**


End file.
